


Come Alone Next Time

by Alzurio



Category: Banana Fish
Genre: Confessions, Conjugal Visit, First Time, Frottage, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Episode 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alzurio/pseuds/Alzurio
Summary: Thank goodness for conjugal visits.





	1. Chapter 1

“Good luck in there kid,” the hefty guard quipped with a wink before shutting the door to the conjugal visitation room.

Eiji swallowed nervously and rubbed his hands together before shyly meeting the striking green eyes of the blond before him. Ash sat on the small bed in the corner of the cramped room, a knowing smirk on his face.

“You actually did it, you came back alone…”

“W-well… you asked me to.”

Ash snorted and reclined back on his hands, “I didn’t expect you to listen...”

“Ah… hahah-yeah, I thought you might not.” Eiji scratched at his elbow, unsure of why he thought this would be a good idea in the first place. Ibe had been the one to goad him into this, talking about how Ash really needed someone close during such a difficult time. Guess they really sold everyone with that kiss, huh?

Eiji had thought about that kiss a lot since then. He knew it was all a ploy, just a trick to get a message to Eiji while Ash sat unable to take care of things from behind bars. Still…

It had been his first kiss. And with _tongue_ on top of it. Even with the small capsule being manipulated into his mouth, Eiji could tell Ash had skill. It… had felt good.

“ _Tsk._ Get over here,” Ash’s voice cut through his thoughts.

Eiji startled but made his way over to the bed, sitting about a foot away from the blond. He supposed they could use this time to debrief, and started to open his mouth to tell Ash how everything had gone horribly wrong since the last time he’d seen him. Before he’d even gotten a syllable out, however, Ash’s hand clapped over his mouth accompanied with a vigorous shake of the head. He pointed to his ear silently and Eiji immediately understood.

Audio surveillance.

He wondered if there might’ve been video as well but supposed not. Prisoners though they may be, there were still some moral lines that shouldn’t be crossed, and video taping conjugal visits between lovers seemed to be one of them.

So now what? They couldn’t just sit there in silence…

Ash scooted closer to him, and Eiji felt his heart rate pick up at the proximity.

“We should at least kiss for a while. They’ll be suspicious otherwise,” Ash whispered so quietly into his ear that even at their near range, Eiji almost didn’t catch it all. He turned to face him, and his heart fluttered as Ash smiled sadly and mouthed _sorry_ before turning his body towards him and leaning in.

Just like the first time, Ash brought up a hand to caress his cheek, fingertips curling the hair that fell at his ears. This time, fully aware of what was coming, Eiji leaned closer, eyes dropping to Ash’s mouth in anticipation and then closing as their lips sealed.

He let a breath out through his nose and it felt as though he’d been holding that breath, waiting for this moment, since the last time their lips had touched.

Eagerly, he parted his lips as Ash’s tongue worked its way inside, noisily swirling around his own tongue. Without the capsule to worry about, Ash seemed far more dexterous, and for a moment Eiji let himself believe that the blond was sincerely enjoying it.

And then, Ash _moaned._ The sound of it vibrating against Eiji’s mouth while a jolt of desire permeated his body at the sheer wantonness. Eiji panted in response, hands moving up to rest on the other’s thighs in a dual attempt to ground himself and increase his contact with the source of his lust. He knew, in the back of his foggy mind, he knew that Ash was only doing this so anyone listening to the audio surveillance wouldn’t be suspicious, but he couldn’t help but enjoy every second that boy spent attached to his mouth.

“Ah… Eiji…” Ash groaned in a pitch that had Eiji’s fingertips digging into the deceptively thin thighs under them.

“Ash-” Eiji breathed, “Please, I would.. I would like more…”

“Yeah baby, I’ll give you more,” Ash said with a playful smile and wink, leaning back in to resume their loud kissing.

Eiji recoiled, forcing Ash to pause and meet his eyes. He knew this was all meant to be another game… but damnit Eiji could only take so much! Since the first moment he’d met this firecracker youth he’d been intoxicated by his presence. He admired him so much: the way he commanded the streets and his men, his hidden intelligence that you could catch glimpses of as he plotted his next move, the lithe force with which he fought in hand-to-hand combat, and under it all Eiji knew he had a caring nature that would always put those he cherished before himself, even after all he'd been through. He saw it then, as Ash’s green eyes shimmered with concern after being stopped from kissing him.

Ash started to lean away from him, likely worried that he’d taken the game too far, but Eiji stopped him, grabbing him by the shoulders to keep him close. For a moment Eiji took in the sight before him—Ash’s lips slick with spit, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, platinum hair looking nearly too soft to be real.

Eiji let his hands slide up over the other’s shoulders, up his neck to cradle his jaw. His thumbs gently touching his cheeks.

He took a breath, hoping to convey with his next words that this was not just a game to him…

“I like you, Ash.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ohooo you know what it is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in time for the new ep tonight!

A plethora of emotion flashed through emerald as Eiji stared into Ash’s face. Mostly confusion. It seemed he couldn’t suss out whether this were part of the game or if Eiji genuinely meant what he said. So, Eiji decided to help him understand.

With his hands still cupping the other’s face, Eiji pulled him towards himself, pressing their foreheads together as he stared determinedly.

“Ash Lynx. I like you. Everything about you. Before I came to America I felt like I had lost my reason to keep going. But you show me what it’s like to fight. You make _me_ want to fight…”

“… Eiji…” Ash’s eyes were wide and tinged with an uncharacteristic glint of vulnerability. Something the boy likely never let others see.

“I have never… _been_ with someone before. But I hope you can accept me?” Eiji whispered shyly, hoping that the listening devices couldn’t pick up that part.

Ash’s head dropped, falling against Eiji’s collarbone as his shoulders began shaking lightly, a faint chuckle escaping his lips.

“Eiji… god Eiji…”

Feeling immediately insecure, Eiji attempted to backpeddle, “Of course, we don’t have to! I know you might not feel that way towards me but, I just… I had to tell you.”

The blond head lifted and Eiji nearly gasped at the expression on Ash’s face. He looked _genuinely_ happy; the smile fell so naturally about his mouth, his eyes crinkling with joy that nearly eclipsed his green irises. Eiji wondered briefly how many people had been blessed enough to witness such beauty on his almost perpetually angsty countenance.

Ash lifted a hand to cradle Eiji’s jaw. “You’re too good for this world, Eiji Okumura. Definitely too good for me. And I’ll be damned if I’m going to deflower you in a fucking prison’s conjugal visit room. You deserve much better than me, and much better than that.”

Eiji swallowed, unpacking everything Ash had just said. “Well.. we don’t have to do that. But Ash, my feelings for you are real! And… and you deserve better than what you’ve had to live with. I hope, someday, I can take you away from this and show you Japan. I really mean that.”

Ash shook his head, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to Eiji’s lips. “You really are too good… I’d like that, Eiji.”

Eiji smiled and chased after the blond’s lips, and in seconds the two were back to their passionate kissing. This time, there was no acting on Ash’s part. No exaggerated moans or emphasized smacking noises. Knowing that Ash was cradling his face because he _wanted_ to, that he was exploring his mouth because he _wanted_ to, sent a thrill racing down Eiji’s spine.

Feeling him shudder, Ash paused their kiss and asked, “So… sweet virgin boy, I may not be giving you the main course today but how about a little appetizer?” This was accompanied by Ash’s trademark, sultry smirk.

Eiji nodded so hard he felt like his head might fly off his shoulders. He honestly wouldn’t have minded going all the way with Ash in that moment, though he suspected that once the adrenaline of lust had worn off he’d not be too happy knowing other people had listened in on his first time.

Ash pressed another quick kiss to his lips before moving lower and attaching himself to the column of Eiji’s throat. Heat flooded south as a soft tongue moved against the sensitive skin at his Adam’s apple followed by a sucking bite.

At the feel of teeth, Eiji let out a gasp and threaded his hands through soft blond locks. He felt so light-headed—off his axis, and Ash used the shifting momentum to ease Eiji into a recline on the bed.

Feeling the weight of another body against his own was new to Eiji; it was wonderful but he needed so much more. He tentatively wrapped his arms around the boy laying over him, fingers spreading wide to explore the expanse of his back, meanwhile Ash continued to kiss and bite at his throat. Eiji was so consumed with the sensation that he nearly didn’t notice the deft hands flicking open the button on his pants, but when those sly fingers reached into his briefs, there was little else he could focus on.

“Ash!” he squeaked as the blond firmly began stroking him off, the unpredictability of another’s hand on his cock making his mind reel in pleasure. And it seemed that Ash knew immediately what Eiji liked: a tight grip on the head, loosening on the downward stroke only to squeeze tight again on the upward. The precum he had been leaking making the glide intoxicating, soft squelching noises loud in his ears with every fisted stroke.

Eiji opened his eyes, which he hadn’t even noticed he had closed in the first place, to see Ash staring down at him, a wild seagreen fire blazing in his eyes like he’d never seen before. Ash bit his lip, still stroking the cock in his hand, and shifted his hips forward so Eiji could feel the hot bulge in his prison jumpsuit pressing into his own thigh.

His breath caught in his throat, another moan wrenching from his mouth as he realized just how affected Ash was by this, by _him._

He was suddenly overwhelmed with the desire to touch him, to _really_ touch him. He brought his fingers up to the zipper on Ash’s jumpsuit, dragging it down his chest and below his waistline, exposing the prison issued white briefs underneath that housed Ash’s painful looking erection. Thanks to the light color of the briefs, Eiji was able to make out a small wet spot just at the tip of the other’s cock, the fabric there glistening and slightly darker.

Too caught up in staring, Eiji watched in rapture as Ash leaned back and used his other hand to pull his own cock free, his right hand still working Eiji over. Eiji swallowed thickly as Ash pushed his hips forward again, this time their cocks aligning and sliding against one another and Ash’s hand holding them tightly together.

“Oh… oh _god”_ Eiji groaned while Ash began thrusting against him, their mixed precum making, quite possibly, the lewdest sound he’d heard his entire life. The sensation of Ash against him, the heat his member held and the weight of it being slightly larger than Eiji’s own… his orgasm was fast approaching, and he reached forward to clutch at the lapels of Ash’s jumpsuit.

“Ash… Ash… _Ash ahh”_ a filthy mantra dripped from his lips in time to the thrusts from above. Ash’s eyebrows had furrowed, his mouth slack and his eyes never once leaving Eiji’s face. In any other circumstance Eiji would have been embarrassed by such prolonged eye contact, but in that moment, he never wanted those viridian eyes looking anywhere else.

“Are you gonna cum?” Ash muttered, his whispering tone sounding strained as he leaned back down to pepper kisses to Eiji’s jaw.

Eiji nodded in his delirium, the only sound he was able to form being the groans and stuttered moans Ash forced out of him.

“Eiji… Eiji yes… ah…cum for me sweet boy…” These words were whispered against Eiji’s lips, and as Eiji felt his climax beginning to flood his body he reached for those golden locks and pulled Ash into a crushing kiss, enveloping himself in the other’s scent, moaning into it as his body tensed and his hips spasmed with release before falling boneless to the stiff mattress below.

Completely sated, Eiji’s eyes cracked open to see Ash leaning back, one hand stroking his cock that dripped with Eiji’s cum while the other hand reached below and behind his balls. Ash was staring at him so intently, his eyes lidded and his teeth digging into his lips. In his satiated mind, Eiji wondered if he’d ever be able to cum without imagining this view again…

Ash’s breathing picked up, small _ah_ ’s falling from his lips as his stomach muscles began to quiver. His head fell back, and he let out a final aborted grunt as he pulled his left hand out from below to catch the spurts of cum.

A couple drops made it passed and landed on Eiji’s still exposed hip, reminding him that he hadn’t got the chance to actually touch the other man at all…

Ash was still panting, and had fallen over on all fours over Eiji their eyes meeting once again. Eiji smiled, prompting the other to let out a small, breathless laugh before pressing their foreheads together.  Still wanting to fulfill his desire, Eiji lifted a hand to reach down, his fingertips lightly tracing over the curves of Ash’s softening cock.

He watched in fascination as Ash’s face grimaced slightly. “Sensitive…” he explained. He gently grabbed Eiji’s hand, stopping his innocent onslaught to kiss at his fingers instead, falling to his side in a recline.

“So?” Ash questioned.

Eiji’s smile widened and he rolled so he was facing Ash entirely. “Next time you have to let me touch you…”

Ash snorted, “Next time huh? Guess that means I have to get out of this joint…”

Eiji nodded with a grin, leaning in for some lazy kisses, unperturbed by the cooling cum on his still exposed member.

It was astounding how everything could be so… _off:_ they were in a prison, they were being listened in on, the streets were turning to shit outside under Arthur and they had no idea what Golzine was planning next and yet… Eiji had never felt more at peace laying there beside Ash. It was as if the entire world could go up in flames and Eiji wouldn’t mind so long as he had his place next to the whirlwind that was Ash Lynx.

Eiji knew the guard would be banging on the door to break them up any second, so he did his absolute best to commit everything about this moment to his memory, steeling himself against the unknowns of the immediate future with the assurance that he knew no matter what, he would remain by Ash’s side, and Ash by his. Even if it were the two of them against immeasurable odds, somehow, he felt like together they’d be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! So before I finished writing this, I also rotoscoped a gif of these two lovebirds kissing which you can see [ by clicking here! ](http://nelleri.tumblr.com/post/176249927125/ash-lynx-x-eiji-okumura-banana-fish-crawls-out)
> 
> Anyways, I hope this was a satisfying chapter ^_^ Let me know your thoughts!

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fic in literal YEARS. But god damn I have been so obsessed with Banana Fish I read the entire manga in two fucking days SOMEONE HELP. So this is just me testing the waters.


End file.
